Name Redacted Hawke
A spoiled playboy with a big mouth, Hawke was a soldier in the Fereldan army when the events of the Fifth Blight forced him to take his family and flee to Kirkwall. He rose from refugee to noble, becoming widely known his skill with the blade. During the Qunari invasion of Kirkwall, he fought his way to the Viscount's Keep and killed the Arishok in a duel, becoming the Champion of Kirkwall. Unfortunately, his decision to stand against Meredith put him squarely on the Chantry's naughty list, and he was forced to leave the city and turn fugitive. Overview Physical Appearance Tall, dark, and handsome, Hawke takes care to look the part of a dashing hero. Years spent swinging around a giant sword have given him an strong body and athletic physique. Like everyone in the increasingly small Amell family, he has vibrant green eyes. . Though he started out as a scruffy mercenary who made fun of people who made fun of anyone who put too much stock in their appearance, things took a turn after he struck it rich in Act 1. What started as his mother pestering him to dress for his new station turned into the horrifying revelation that he enjoyed dressing up and looking good. He soon embraced his vanity, and while he hasn't completely abandoned his Fereldan sensibilities, he takes great pains keep up with fashion as much as possible while still being ready to fight the odd unexpected abomination at a moment's notice. Personality Fun-loving and enthusiastic, Hawke loves to talk and be the center of attention. Always ready with a smile and quick quip, he makes friends easily and always seems to know where to find a party. After joining Kirkwall's nobility, he developed a taste for the finer things in life: fancy clothes, beautiful women, fine wine, and above all good company. Despite this, he gets along best with the rowdier elements of Kirkwall and is often found slumming it in Lowtown taverns. He is an adrenaline junky at heart and is never happier than when he's in the middle of a fight. Though most people think he's as deep as a puddle, he does have a caring side. After losing everything in the flight from Lothering, Hawke dedicated his life to protecting his family. As he met new people in Kirkwall and made friends, he began adopting more and more people into the group he considered family. After losing his brother to an ogre, his sister to the Circle, and his mother to a serial killer, he's become something of a mother hen towards his remaining comrades. 'Talents and Skills' Strong, fast, and light on his feet, Hawke is extremely good with a sword. He uses a two-handed blade and practices with it daily. His prefers to fight aggressively, charging groups of enemies and taking them apart with a quick flurry of blows. He finds it easy to control the tempo of the battle and often leaves even enemies with lighter weapons struggling to keep up. His only other notable skill is remaining just barely charming enough to avoid getting punched in the face for his jokes. Biography More detail later, but for now: History *Born in 9:06 Dragon in a small village near Amaranthine *Moved to Lothering when he was 14 *Joined the army at 19 *Father died when Hawke was 21, still away in the army In-game *Serves at Ostagar, just barely escapes with Carver. Retreats to Lothering, but forced the flee the horde. Carver dies, Flemeth saves rest of family. *Gets to Kirkwall, joins the smugglers for a year *'Act 1:' **Meets up with Varric, takes on odd jobs to raise money for the deep roads expedition. **Generally protects mages but doesn't kill templars unless forced, only engages in crimes that he considered mostly ''moral, kills slavers, protects innocents from anything ''too ''dangerous **Abandoned in deep roads, but manages to fight his way out and earn a ton of money. Gets the Amell estate back. However, Bethany is taken to the Circle. *'Act 2:' **Mother dies, goes full-on Red Hawke and focuses on trying to ''fix ''Kirkwall rather than facing his grief **Mostly sides with the Qunari against Petrice. ***Accidentally earns Arishok's respect by being open and honest. Completely undeserved and obvious proof the Arishok is a terrible judge of character. **Stops repressing his grief after witnessing Dumar mourning over Seamus, slowly starts getting back to normal **Qunari stage a coup, Isabella returns with the Tome, Hawke duels the Arishok and wins, becomes champion *Accidentally frees Corypheus at some point between acts *'Act 3:' **Consistently sides with Orsino against Meredith, mainly because he wants to make things better for Bethany **Anders blows up Chantry. Sides with the mages, but kills Anders. **Escapes with companions. '''Post-game' *Remains in hiding for 3 years, keeping a low profile. Apparently befriends Stroud at some point. *Relaxes a bit once the Mage/Templar war starts up, because at least now he can't do something dumb to cause it. However, he stays in hiding because he's aware the Chantry is still looking for him. 'Inquisition' *Varric calls him into the Inquisition after Haven is crushed, where he greatly enjoys not being on the run anymore. *Helps with the missing Warden issue and survives the trip into the Fade. **Instead of leaving to reprort to Adamant, he leaves that to one of the Wardens and decides to stay with the Inquistion. Acts as another party member. *Ends up falling for Cassandra. Continues relationship low-key after she becomes divine. Relationships 'Aveline' Hawke adopted Aveline as a secondary mother-figure after Lothering (or, more accurately, they adopted each other). She keeps an eye on him and tries to guide him towards being a responsible and productive adult (never mind that he was in his mid-twenties when he met her). He enjoys the attention, avoids doing anything that would disappoint her too ''much, and is proud whenever he earns her approval. In fact, he often listened to her more than his actual mother, which made him feel a bit guilty when Leandra died. The dynamic eased slightly over the years, but never fully went away. He considers her as good as family, and would happily burn down the city to protect her. 'Varric' Hawke and Varric struck up an friendship almost immediately after meeting. Their personalities compliment one another, they share the same values, and Varric's habit of making up absurd stories about Hawke lines up well with Hawke's desire to be the center of attention. As time passed, they became best friends, and Varric was always at Hawke's side through his most absurd adventures. 'Anders' Hawke's first impression was that Anders was a good guy, but really needed to lighten up. They slowly became friends over the course of Act 1, since Hawke's (admittedly casual) support of Mage Rights and disapproval of blood magic earned Anders's approval. When Bethany was taken by the Circle, Hawke began to take Anders's cause more seriously, though he still never really went out of his way to get involved. He noticed Anders's growing instability, but didn't put much thought into it and trusted him to handle it. The only time he really balked to help Anders is when he wanted Hawke to distract the Grand Cleric and wouldn't say why. Hawke refused, but still didn't think Anders was ''really ''dangerous. Thus the Chantry explosion came as a complete shock. When left to decide Anders's fate, Hawke reluctantly decided that killing him was the right thing to do. 'Isabela' Hawke's easy-going nature and sense of humor ensured that he and Isabela were able to become friends fairly quickly. The fact that they're both 100% okay with casual sex helped a lot too. While their morals occasionally clash, Hawke doesn't really try to change her, and she's wise enough not to ask him to do anything he'd consider crossing the line. 'Merrill' Despite his disapproval of blood magic ''in general, Hawke thinks Merrill is adorable and treats her a kid sister. This mostly works out, and they were able to get along for a long time. However, it also meants that Hawke has a habit of being overprotective and not taking her seriously. Things came to a head when Merrill asked him to help her get the Arulin'Holm. While he was originally willing to trust Merrill's judgement, Marethari pulled the rug out from under him by making him ''responsible for giving Merrill the artifact. He couldn't go through with it, which put a massive strain on his and Merrill's friendship. They eventually got past it, though they're still not as close as they were before the incident. 'Fenris' Hawke didn't like Fenris at first, finding his views on mages deeply insulting. However, they slowly came to understand one another over the years, and while they never quite saw eye-to-eye on the mage thing, they found one another enjoyable company and discovered there were plenty of things they ''did ''agree about. 'Bethany' They're siblings, they love and support each other. Hawke's primary motivation in Act 1 was trying to protect her and keep her safe from the Templars. He was devastated when she was taken to the Circle despite his efforts, He did the best he could to stay in touch and protect her from afar, and she is the main reason he got involved in the fighting between the mages and the templars at all. 'Sebastian' Hawke helped out Sebastian in Act 1, but promptly decided that he didn't want to hang out in his spare time. Sebastian's just too much of a choir boy, and his problems aren't interesting enough to hold Hawke's attention. Rule a city and deal with backstabbing politicians or remain a chantry brother and deal with boring sermons? They're ''both ''bad ends as far as Hawke's concerned. They run into each other now and again, but they're not really friends. 'Marian Amell Hawke met Marian when she visited Kirkwall to check on Anders. Seeing as they were both incredibly friendly people with a serious dearth of living family members, they quickly adopted one another. They both about about other a great deal, and have developed a brother-sister relationship. Hawke is extremely protective of her, even after he finally realizes that she's far more dangerous than him. Mahanon Lavellan Hawke met Mahanon when he was called into the Inquisition. He didn't really have much in common with the serious elf, but since Varric befriended Mahanon the two of them ran in the same social circle. They got along well enough, but never really went beyond that. '''Cassandra While Cassandra started out with a good impression of Hawke, thanks to Varric, Hawke's first introduction to her was learning about her tossing around Varric for protecting Hawke. This led to him being antagonistic towards her for a while, though he eventually chilled out when he was around long enough to realize she wasn't another Meredith. He admired her passion and conviction, so he started flirting with her instead. Her response were adorable, so he kept it up even though he never got a good read on if she was interested. Then she finally confronted him about the flirting. During the conversation, he decided that hell yes he wanted to court this woman, and took her desire for an ideal romance as a challenge. They ended up getting together, though Mahanon through a wrench in everything by making her Divine. They stayed together despite this, but it's made it harder to carry on a normal relationship. 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery Hawke.png Category:Hawke Category:Human Category:Warrior Category:Berserker Category:Cassandra Romance Category:SomeDoofus